Creven Calanon - The Beginnings - Part One
by crevencalanon
Summary: Follow the life of Creven Calanon; young, intelligent, attractive, non-human - discover how he progresses through life, from his birth onwards, learning about his true heritage and his powers.


Before we get started I should really like to begin with a quick overview of who Creven Calanon is. Firstly and most importantly Creven isn't completely human, his mother was of Kitsune origin, a fox spirit, a woman with the ability to transform herself into a fox at will, able to control people's minds, influence their thoughts and actions or subject them to illusions of her own creation. A woman whom Creven has never met within his life, and will not do until death, for as the Kitsunes regarded it, Creven's mother betrayed her race by falling in love with a human and having his child. Creven's father, Corbin Calanon, was a well-loved man, highly ranked within the British security services, an agent detective within MI6, something which he prided himself on greatly, his own commanding officers expecting him to become one of the top ranking officers before his fiftieth birthday. But his life was changed after having to take part in an undercover mission to Japan after reports of unusual activity surrounding a small village at the base of Mount Kita, in the Akaishi Mountains. His mission to begin with seemed simple, infiltrate the village posing as a backpacker travelling through the mountains, a British tourist who was interested in the mountains and their stories. Stories which seemed to get wilder the more he found out, let alone true. Corbin never completed the mission for MI6, nor did he return to England for over a year, seeming to just drop off the radar before returning to England with his new born son. The village had initially welcomed him with open arms, someone new, asking questions but the right ones, interested in folk law, interested in them – he just seemed to be a tourist, expect he could see the full truth of what he was being told, his steady world was slowly filling with the supernatural. The village explaining their heritage in folk law, Kitsunes, a race of people being able to transform themselves into foxes, with abilities to control others minds. The tales brought a great deal of people to visit the village, but it was Corbin Calanon who discovered the ancient temples still in use, watched the rituals with his own eyes, their hunters taking fox form and darting off into the depths of the forest, watched the way their eyes turned brighter colours as they were persuading tourists that it was all just myths. Yet Corbin could see through it all thanks to a young woman whom he'd taken a found liking to, she was young and beautiful in his opinion, jet black hair tipped at the end with violet, something which others had said was a trend in the village but in fact was a sign of her Kitsune heritage. Corbin himself had watched her eyes change from their usual black to violet while talking to her. She had confided in him the truth, the complete truth about how her world was changing, how everyone was in danger from things unimaginable to Corbin, it was no longer threats of computer hacking, chemical or nuclear weapons but of another kind. A kind which literally brought the phase 'things which go bump in the night' come to life, the people who had always lived in shadows of the humans of our world were beginning to step out, their numbers were growing rapidly, all bar the Kitsunes who had always taken it as their duty to keep the balance between the natural and supernatural, but their power over such things was fading, other powers had begun to move against them. Corbin was drawn in by it all, had tried to tell his commanders but was called crazy because of it. He'd began talking to the chief of the village but was soon asked to leave, his questions hitting to close to the truth, he was a mere human to them, nothing more. The night before the morning he left would never leave his mind, a night he spent with Creven's mother.

It was just over nine months later when at his hotel door in Tokyo he was passed over a small crying bundle by an old woman whom he'd met in that small little village. Told the words "Protect him, he is out future" before seemingly disappearing in front of Corbin's own eyes. Two weeks later he was back in England, London, searching out anyone he could who would believe his story, forcing him to join an underground organisation known as the Shadows, which took them both in, explaining that they knew what was really happening in the world and began to introduce Corbin to more than just the Kitsune world. The Shadows dealed with anything the British government didn't want to get involved with for political reasons, keeping their hands cleaning, getting someone else to do their dirty work, as well as having special units dedicated to better understanding and monitoring the supernatural side of the world, leaders in that field from any other country.

And thats where we will pick up next, in a base hidden in the depths of a forest, what most people thought was an abandoned American Airforce base, but really the Shadows main training base outside of London, a place where Creven, Corbin and the Shadows began to really learn what he could do, and how his abilities could best be put to use…

(That concludes Part One of Creven – The Beginnings, more of general background information than anything. Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed this small first part! Any feedback is appreciated – Thanks C)

Story blogged and found at Wordpress, search calanoncreative


End file.
